


"I stole the Master Sword"

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Series: There's a New Link in This Chain! [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Sky Will Remember This, and ive gotta keep that suspense, everyone's here but not everyone speaks, im not saying what my Link's official title is yet because the reveal is hilarious, this is...my Link's introduction because I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: The newest addition to the group has an.... interesting origin story
Series: There's a New Link in This Chain! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917484
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	"I stole the Master Sword"

Link had only just joined the group of other heroes, but he could already tell things were going to be fun. For many reasons really, including but not limited to how they reacted when he greeted them by appearing upside down from the beams of the inn they had been staying in, and how they'd reacted to his origin story. He hadn't really needed that much of an explanation, he'd already known he was a reincarnation, and honestly, considering the other's magical signatures, who they were was obvious. Link could tell that revealing some of the things he knew would cause _amazing_ reactions. 

But yeah, he was mostly excited because of how they reacted to his hero origin story. Now _that_ was pure entertainment. 

It had started innocently enough. 

“So how did you become a hero?” Wild had asked, not knowing the chaos that was about to ensue. 

“Stole the Master Sword.” Link said, nonchalantly. Sky, who had seemed to be nodding off, was suddenly fully awake. 

“I'm sorry, what???” 

“I said what I said. I stole the Master Sword.” 

*  
_“Link, what do you have?” Ruls shouted, watching as the young boy under his care rounded the corner with nearly 30 palace guards chasing after him._

_“The Master Sword!”_

_“NO!!!” The thief leader immediately also joined the chase, determined to stop his honorary child from getting himself killed. One of his henchmen leaned over and whispered to the other:_

_“Oh my god, why does he have the Master Sword??”_  
*

Sky stared at Link, aghast. Warriors and Twilight were sporting similar expressions in the background. Four seemed to be trying to decide how he should react to this new information that had been presented to him. Hyrule and Wild seemed indifferent. 

Time, Legend, and Wind were laughing. Time even going so far to slap his hand against his knee, which considering he was wearing armor, was creating quite a racket.

“Oh Hylia, this is the best one yet!” Legend said, kneeling on the ground from how hard he was laughing. "We're gonna have fun with this one, I can tell!"

“Oh did you get caught? What was that like?” Wind asked, excitedly. 

“Well, I did get caught, but it wasn't as exciting as I'd hoped.” Link answered, “Zelda just took one look at me, declared me the hero, and sent me off to steal the triforce back from the corrupted Tri-Kingdoms.” 

Warriors put his head in his hands. Sky's expression hadn't changed, he was still in shock from the 'stealing the master sword' comment. Four had decided to join Legend, Wind, and Time in laughter. 

“So let me get this straight, most of your first adventure was spent stealing?” Wild asked. 

“Pretty much yeah. Why, is that weird?” Link said, not understanding the looks he was being given. 

“Okay, that's it, we're calling you Thief.” Warriors decided. Behind him, Legend gave an involuntary shudder, but didn't say anything in protest. 

“I.....guess that's fine by me?” Thief said, “I do have a hero title though, but we'll have to ask Zelda what it is, I never bothered to learn it.” 

Twilight covered his face with his hands and _screamed_ , recognizing that he was going to have to deal with _another_ wild child. It was at this point that Sky snapped back into awareness. 

“I'm so sorry, but could you please repeat what you said about _stealing the master sword_?” He said, slowly moving the sword so that he was holding it close against his chest. Thief would have laughed were it not for the fact that Sky look both genuinely mad and worried. 

"Oh don't worry, I won't steal her from you." He said, trying to be reassuring. "I've gotten over stealing swords." 

The Link's who had been worried seemed to relax a little. Well now, Thief couldn't have that. 

"Besides, why use a sword when I can just do _this_?" He said, snapping his fingers and creating a ball of fire in his hand. 

Needless to say, Wild was _overjoyed_.

Thief was quickly added to the pile of 'Link's who aren't allowed to go somewhere without adult supervision'.


End file.
